


Evil Woman

by YukiYagari



Category: AvED, terror - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, a drabble for my rp partner who writes as Tuunbaq, feral/demonic sides coming out to play, tuun loves ruby's feral side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYagari/pseuds/YukiYagari
Summary: Tuunbaq often calls himself a seflish, exacting, and cruel god. Ruby is perfectly content being his pet. She understands the ebb and flow of his moods and desires. She's used to being a pretty bird in a gilded cage. But there are some things, that no on can ever have. Not even Tuunbaq. (A gift for my RP partner on tumblr Abxaquilone. She writes as Tuunbaq from the Terror, and I write as Ruby Knowby from AvED. Ruby's face claim is of course, Lucy Lawless. Tuunbaq's face claim is Joel Kinnamon circa Altered Carbon. If anyone else feels like giving this a read, then thank you! If not, no worries. Feel free to skip this one. Title inspired by ELO's song bearing the same title.)





	Evil Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abxaquilone on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abxaquilone+on+tumblr).



The metallic tang filled his sense of smell before practically choking him. He moved his tongue against the roof of his mouth, almost grimacing. So thick in the air he could practically taste it. It didn’t taste good. It wasn’t hers.

He could hear her hurriedly lock the door to his lavish apartment, throw her boots off before running to the bathroom. She hadn’t called out to him. He hadn’t had a chance to call out to her, before she was turning on the shower behind the closed bathroom door. He was moving before thought truly entered his mind, and a small part of him was annoyed with that. If it had been anyone else, any other pet, he would have continued to sit at his desk, head canted contemplating why they were covered in someone else’s blood. Eventually he would have decided he didn’t care or curiosity would have made him wander into the bathroom and question them. But he wasn’t thinking with Ruby. He just _felt_.

And all he felt was an inexplicable need to see her. Because as much as he tried not to…he cared in ways he shouldn’t. Ways that were useless. He cared about making her happy. She had everything she wanted, so of course she was. He cared about pleasing her. He was a fantastic bed partner, why wouldn’t she be? He cared about keeping her safe. She would always be safe with him. He was more powerful than anyone—perhaps even she—realized. But despite all the assurances to himself, there he was taking long purposeful strides, opening the bathroom door, and ripping the glass shower door open. Ruby gave a startled cry and turned to face him.

His breathing quickened, and his throat tightened a little. She was _covered_ in blood. Her face, her breasts, her stomach all stained crimson or a rosy hue as she’d been scrubbing herself. And for a brief moment he wanted to run his tongue along every sinew of her, just to taste her under the copper.

“I’m sorry,” she said so low, he almost didn’t hear it under the falling water. “I’ll scrub the shower when I’m done. And no one saw me, I promise.” He didn’t care about that. She hesitantly reached out a hand to tenderly stroke his cheek. He never realized how readily he leaned into her touch. “It’s not mine,” she reassured him gently.

He already knew that, yet it relieved him all the same to hear her say it. Why did he care so much about that? He opened his mouth and inhaled to speak, any words dead on his lips as he met her eyes.

Solid black. Her eyes were completely black and a heavy wave of heat traveled to his lower belly. He tended to forget about it. Ruby so often played the loving and devoted pet, he would forget about the other side of her. He so often saw her as his priestess, his lover, his toy, that he forgot sometimes that the primal in him could very easily speak to hers. It was staring him right in the face, inhuman, potent, awakened at the scent and sight of blood. His heart hammered, and his cock twitched. He shed his shoes and stepped into the shower, uncaring if his clothes would get wet or stained. He pulled her to him, shoving his tongue in her waiting mouth, a low feral growl rising in his throat.

Though she was tense, she didn’t refuse him. He couldn’t smell any arousal on her, couldn’t feel her pressing into his touch when his hands roamed her. Yet she never said no or pushed him away. She merely remained passive in his grasp. That bothered him. He desired her so badly in that moment, letting her know by grinding his hardness against her thigh. He wanted her to yearn for him in return, but he didn’t preoccupy himself with it all that much. He had a willing albeit uninterested lover in his arms. He undid his slacks, stroking himself a few times, the water slickening him slightly. He lifted her up, pressing her back against the cold tile and her legs wrapped around his waist. He slid inside her, growling at her heat grasping him and kissing her again. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair and he moved his hips. Still no hint of arousal on her end. He knew he was going too fast. He knew that he hadn’t done anything to excite her before he’d penetrated her. But usually she was always eager and ready for him. This time she was kissing him to…what? Distract herself? Was she just letting him use her body to get himself off? The idea _bothered_ him.

He pulled back and stared into those black eyes that enraptured him, that spurred on his lust and angered him at the same time. He wanted a reaction out of her—any reaction would suit him just fine. Anything except that unwavering dark stare and her impassiveness. He dug his blunt fingernails into her soft skin harder than he should have and thrust his hips far rougher than he should have considered she wasn’t aroused. It hurt her like he expected it to, and her reaction was something he never would have expected. When his lips brushed against hers she faintly snarled and bit his bottom lip. Hard. Hard enough for it to sting and draw blood while she glowered at him. Her tongue swiped the bead of blood that gathered, a softer more feminine growl escaping her throat, but one that he had never heard before. Lust poured through him as she started moving her hips against his own, her hands gripping his hair hard enough to rip it out. Their tongues intertwined, and he was almost dizzy with the notion of ‘finally’. He could start to smell her lust, and momentarily felt foolish for not realizing that she might need… ** _more_ **in such a feral state. If his blood could prompt her into desire, then he was more than happy to bleed.

He broke away from the kiss to trail his lips and tongue down her cheek to her throat. His teeth ached with a desire to bite her savagely, her pounding blood roared in his ears. His other side was desperate to meet hers as he moved within her chasing his own release. As his climax bubbled up in his loins he gave in to animal and human instincts at the same time. He bit her throat hard enough to leave an ugly mark, a token of his possession, and he dropped one hand down to her sex, rubbing her exactly the way she liked. He had no idea if she climaxed or not as he spilled himself inside her with a loud cry.

He basked in the afterglow, giving her the little acts of affection she so relished after sex. A sweeping rub of her soft skin, a gentle word breathed in her ear, a kiss to her cheek. She had gone passive in his arms once more, and when he met her gaze, crystal blue stared back. He was both incredibly relieved and a little disappointed at the same time. He gently set her down and he noticed her wince, though he wasn’t sure if it was the rough wet fabric against her skin, the fact that she was already sore between her legs, or both. She stayed silent, and he hated it. He helped her get the remaining blood off her skin and hair, giving her gentle touches. He decided as soon as they were in the bedroom he was going to give her even _more_ gentle caresses. He would take his time like she deserved, spoil her, and make sure she climaxed until she was pushing him away at the onslaught of pleasure. He was resolute in his yearning to do this, that _need_ almost as blinding as the one to fuck her when he’d first entered the bathroom. He didn’t understand why both manners of intimacy were so important to him when it came to Ruby. But he did note with some bitterness that along with the blood, she made very sure that every trace of his release was washed away from her.

She silently turned the water off and stepped out the shower. She threw her stained clothes into the trash, grabbed a towel, and walked towards his bedroom. He stood there for a moment, annoyance flickering in his eyes, in sopping wet clothes. He shucked them off grabbing his own towel and drying himself off as he followed her. When he entered the bedroom, she had slipped on a pair of panties and was pulling one of his over-sized shirts over her head. Tuunbaq had no intention of dressing as he moved towards the bed while Ruby ducked under the thick covers, curling up on her side. She was a funny one. She was clearly upset with him, but she still used his belongings to comfort herself. His shirt was no doubt saturated in his scent. He slipped under the covers with her, pressing his chest to her back. He looked at his bite mark on her throat and realized how ugly it was. Guilt was hardly an emotion that plagued him when it came to his pets. But it swelled uncomfortably in his chest with Ruby after everything he had just done. He sighed and draped an arm over her waist, nuzzling her hair and pressing his lips to every part of her he could reach.

Ruby shifted and uttered a soft, “No.”

“What?” he said more confused that affronted for the time being.

She sighed softly in response, “Please just leave me alone for a little while.”

His brows drew together and anger flared in his chest briefly. Ruby had never spurned away his attention before. Stubbornly, he gave his own reply of, “No.”

Ruby tried to pry his arm away and move from him, but he refused to let her go. He held her to him, petulantly disregarding her wish. Her anger seeped through her, no trace of fear in her heart, just anger. She didn’t want to be around him right now, didn’t want his patronizing caresses. They were almost worse than the sex they’d had the shower. It had hurt, but she’d loved him enough to let him do what he needed, waiting for him to finish. She wasn’t angry about the sex, or the lust he had upon seeing her covered in blood, she was angry that she loved him enough to let him get away with…anything. She loved him enough that if she wasn’t careful, he would—

“Fuck off!” she snapped at him as he insisted on pulling her closer to him.

That was where Tuunbaq’s patience ended. He let Ruby get away with anything because he…well… But no one spoke to him like that. He sat upright and pulled her upright by the arm, dragging her face close to his.

“What did you just say to me?” he growled. He clung to both her upper arms with a bruising grip, pulling her to straddle his lap. Usually, Ruby would be terrified. Usually, Ruby wouldn’t be able to meet his eyes. She’d be shaking and a hair’s breath away from weeping. Instead, she planted her hands on his chest in yet another effort to pull away from him. There were tears in her eyes, but as she glowered at him, he realized she wasn’t afraid. She was enraged. He snarled back at her, but heat once again settled in his loins encouraging his manhood to swell as she looked him dead in the eye and yelled at him.

“Fuck you!!” she exclaimed. “I know what you’re trying to do Tuunbaq, and I won’t let you!”

Confusion swirled together with his anger, and he gave her a little shake when he demanded, “What are you talking about Ruby?”

“I knew what you’d do as soon as you saw it!” she accused, she took a few deep breathes, more tears swelling in her eyes. And it didn’t ever matter _why_ she was crying…he _hated_ seeing her cry. It _bothered_ him to the point it rendered him immobile. His grip loosened on her arms, and the anger slowly faded from his expression leaving unhappy bemusement in its place. Before he could question her, she continued, softer but no less furious, “I knew that you’d try to take control of that part of me when you saw it. I knew you’d want to claim that as your own too. But you can’t have it. It doesn’t belong to you Tuunbaq! It doesn’t belong to anybody but me anymore!!” She moved one hand to swipe her eyes as she tried to hold back soft hiccups of tears.

Oh. That was what she’d been worried about. Though she couldn’t see it, he nodded. He then pulled her to his chest and wrapped arms around her. He pressed his lips to her clothed shoulder once and ran his fingers through dual toned locks, watching the colors swirl together for a moment. It **_bothered_ **him that she thought so little of him. Apparently, she held him in such low regard, she truly did believe that he would try to take that way from her, to own, and overpower her demonic side. Once upon a time, any other pet would have seen the depths of his cruelty. He would have gladly reminded them just how good they had it, and how little they had to complain about. But he could never bring himself to be that way with Ruby, and he often found himself wondering why. He didn’t wonder, however, why she thought he would do that. Based on what had just occurred between them… She had a point…

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely. He wasn’t very good at apologies, but she believed him enough to relax in his grasp. “I’m sorry for what I did. But Ruby…” He shifted enough to prompt her to look him in the eye. He gently cupped her cheeks and grinned, forever open and honest with her. “I don’t want to control that side of you. Ever. I don’t want to own it. I want to see it and now it.” He took in a shaky breath as he confessed, “My other side wants your darker side to _play_ together.” He swallowed thickly, his body thrumming with excitement, even though he was trying to prove to his lover just how much he valued her.

Ruby stared at him with a somber crystalline gaze for a long moment. And for the first time ever, she said, “I don’t believe you.”

Now, that was _his_ line. Yet he was put in the awkward position that he often pinned her in. “What do you mean you don’t believe me?” he furrowed his brow, “Why not?”

“Prove it,” Ruby demanded evenly.

He blinked and then smirked, rather amused with such a blunt demand coming from her. Ruby placed her hands on his chest, using all her strength to push him down on the bed. She pinned him with her weight, her knees on either side of her hips. He really wanted those panties and his shirt off her. _Now_. He loved seeing her bare, below or above him. He reached up to trail his finger tips across her cheeks and push of her hair behind her hear. She was stunning, and though her eyes weren’t black, there was a danger to them that sent a thrill up his spine. She trailed one hand down his abdomen, feeling over scars and muscle alike, dipping into his navel, before loosely curling her fist around his half-hard manhood and giving a single upwards stroke. He moaned softly and canted his hips into her touch. Her hand that was still on his chest dug her fingernails into his skin.

“This time Tuunbaq,” she said, her voice silken, and warm, and…. _aroused_. There it was. Thick, and warm, and sweet. The scent of her unabashed and genuine arousal filled his senses, and he blinked slowly, staring at her enraptured. “This time,” she repeated, making sure she had his full attention, “I’m going to use you for my pleasure. So if you want to prove it to me...” She paused to gracefully move and take off her panties before straddling him once more, his hands instantly going to her thighs, “then you’re going to lay back, keep your mouth shut and your cock hard, and let me have my fun.”

He swallowed so hard it was practically a gulp. His other side gave a low grumbling purr at her strength and prowess. His chest tightened with that _feeling_ he got every time Ruby rendered him speechless, that feeling that made him wonder if it was something akin to what human’s felt when in love. He took her free hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. “As you wish,” he whispered, heatedly. He then chuckled as he caught Ruby’s gaze, her eyes were starting to flash, her aura starting to crackle with power she’d kept carefully hidden away from him. He grinned, murmuring excitedly, “You know, I’ve waited a very long time to meet you, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! Probably won't make sense to most people, but that's okay. Please check out abxaquilone on tumblr if you like the character Tuunbaq from The Terror. My friend is a very talented writer, and has put a lot of effort into Tuun and her amazing OC The Nameless. Also, just in case this helps anyone, again Ruby Knowby is played by Lucy Lawless, and Tuunbaq's face claim is Joel Kinnamon in Altered Carbon.
> 
> Much love!!


End file.
